This invention relates to an ice dispensing machine used in a food service establishment. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an ice storage and dispensing apparatus where the ice storage receptacle is located beneath the service counter where a patron may activate a switch to deliver ice through an ice delivery chute. The ice elevating means comprises an auger assembly for moving ice from the ice storage receptacle for ice delivery.